Susan's Untold Story
by Red-Cherry-Flowers
Summary: The Pevensie children’s father always left one child out. CH 4 NOW UP!
1. Chapter 1

Susan's Untold Story

Summary: The Pevensie children's father always left one child out

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

A/N: PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! All comments welcome. Told from Susan's POV

I watched from the living room window as my younger sister, Lucy ran out the front door to greet _him. _I watched with a stomach jerk as Lucy ran into his arms and he span her around. I tried not to glare as I watched _him _be the loving father to Lucy.

I had watched _him_ be a loving father to by other three siblings, while I was thrown aside. Never receiving any love. For _he_ was my father, not that I would have ever believed it.

When I was young I had wondered what I had done wrong, because I was always cast aside. I always knew that the bruises and scars would eventually fade but the memories never did.

I knew my mother loved me but she was never able to show it. She was never able to hug or kiss me goodnight. Always to the other, but never to me. And it was because of _him_.

He would always make sure my mother held back on me. One threatening look and she would melt. She looked me in her own way, but she always kept her distance.

I had felt so alone as a child. I would stay up half the night and cry. But…there was one person who I knew would never desert me.

Peter. He wasn't afraid of father. He never held back. I remember when I was six; I used to sneak into this room during the night, wanting comfort and protection. And he would never hold back.

It wasn't until I was a little older had I stopped looking for love and protection from Peter. For my father had turned so cruel and cold towards me that I had to learn to block any affection that came my way, just so if that person hurt me I wouldn't have my heart broken. I had to learn to fight, to build a protection that nobody could get through.

Then father was sent away to the war. I had felt sadness. Not for him, but for Peter, Edmund and Lucy. He was a father to them and I respected my brothers and sister above all the people in my life.

I had only been when my father had gone, did mother start showing her love to me. I could see she wanted to hold me, to make up for 13 lost years. But it had been me to keep the distance this time.

Then we had all tumbled through the wardrobe and Edmund had got himself taken hostage by the White Witch. It had only been then that my protection started to crake a little.

It was only when Edmund's head laid in my lap and he was fighting for his life did I fell my protection barrier fade and my heart shattered into a thousand pieces. I had once again tasted that hurt that had haunted me for so many years.

However, Edmund didn't die and the four of us were made Kings and Queens of Narnia. Soon our past lives became nothing more then a few blurred memories. I felt a huge weight lifted from my shoulders and I had started to yearn for the love of Narnia. I was free and with the three people I loved more then anything in all the worlds.

But this Paradise was soon gone when we had made the terrible quest to follow the White Stag and be had ended up falling back through the wardrobe. Back to the world of war, bombs and heartache.


	2. Chapter 2

**This story was actually supposed to be a one-shot, but stupid me I forgot to say it was. Since so many of you like it, I'll write a chapter 2. A big thank-you to everyone who reviewed and for your ideas! **

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me expect this whole storyline idea.

AN: This chapter is told from Peter's POV

I leaned against the door frame and watched Susan. I saw the scene outside and my heart broke. For her. My little sister, I had tried so hard to protect from the bustard that should have loved her as daughter, even if she was not his own…

I knew. I knew the secret behind the whole thing. Mum and Dad don't know that I know, but I do and it's not so much of a secret now. I know of the affair that Mum had years ago. I know of the child that is not my father's.

Yet, I never questioned Susan. She had never felt like my half-sister, but my own flesh and blood. From the very first day I saw her, I loved her. But I feel guilt beyond anything for I also know of another secret. For Susan is not the first child from the affair my Mother had.

Susan had never felt like my half-sister, because she isn't my half-sister. She is my full sister. For I and Susan have the same father, but not the same father of Edmund and Lucy. I, Peter Pevensie was the first child to come from the secret affair, but my father doesn't know.

Then Susan came along and my father thought that it was strange that my mother was to have a child in October, for he had been away for three months around the New Year and Christmas period. I know what he must have thought it to be very unusual, for a pregnancy takes around 9 months.

Eventually he must have realized and from that moment on he had hated Susan. To make things worse, he became violent towards Susan and even made mother stop loving her.

I must explain the violent part of it all. It started when Susan had been around eight years old and I was nine. I remember mother being in the kitchen, while the Susan and I had sat on stools in front of the kitchen bench. My father had been outside playing with a five-year-old Edmund and Lucy had been upstairs.

Mother was making cookies and Susan asked if she and I could help. She hesitated for a moment and said we were still too young to cook. I was feeling rather bored and I felt like doing something mischievous.

When mother had her back turned, I had grinned at Susan took a fist full of flour and dumped it over her head. She had gasped, but also grinned. She had picked up a small jug that was full of watery flour and dumped it over my head. I had laughed, seizing more flour and threw it at her.

So began our flour fight, until mum had lost patience trying to stop us and had run outside to get father. I had seen him first standing in the doorway and had stopped when I saw his fist clutch up, in anger.

"Come on Peter," Susan had said, "You don't want to be beaten by a girl, do you?"

She reached to seize more flour, but I had grabbed her small wrist and shook my head. She had turned and saw father standing at the door. She had winced and moved closer to me.

I should have grabbed her hand and ran at that moment, because he had moved forward and seized one of Susan's flour-covered piggy tails. He pulled her off the stool and roared in her ear, "WHAT IN THE WORLD DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?"

"Dad," I had said, "It's my fault too-"

But all my father had said to me was to shut-up. "YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE" he had yelled at my younger sister. Ignoring her begging to let go of her hair he had pulled her out off the kitchen. I had jumped off the stool and was about to run after them when my mother had closed the door.

"Mummy," Edmund had said, "Is Susan in big trouble?"

"Yes, dear," said my mother, sighing, "She was very naughty."

"But it's my fault too," I insisted, but mother wouldn't listen.

"Peter, will you take Edmund out to play, while I clean this up."

I couldn't argue, so I obeyed and took my little brother outside. All afternoon I hadn't seen Susan. My father had taken her somewhere and I had felt so guilty because it was me who had started the whole situation. That night I had been walking upstairs, I walked past the girls' room and saw her sitting on her bed.

She was quiet and her clothes had fading flour on them.

"Susan?" I had said quietly. She didn't look up, but I approached her. I had sat down next to her and waited for her to say something. But she didn't.

"Susan," I said again. I put my hand under her chin and turned her face towards mine. When I saw the other side of her cheek, I pulled back in shock.

There was a black bruise on her cheek. Large and black. All I remember next was Susan bursting into tears and I could no nothing but hold my little sister until the sobs stopped and she had fallen asleep.

I snapped out of my memories when I heard Edmund come running down the stairs.

"Dad's back," he said excitably, "Dad survived the war. He's alive."

I watched him pounce out the front door.

I smiled at Edmund's excitement. But I turned my attention back to Susan. I approached her. I put a hand on her arm.

"Do you think I'm a bad person for wishing that he died?" she asked me

"No," I said quietly. I turned her away from the window and held her to me, with every kind of love I could master. I ran my fingers through her raven hair and kissed the top of her head.

I heard her sigh and whisper, "What going to happen?"

"I don't know," I told her. But what I did know was that this time I wasn't going to let father touch her or tear her to pieces.

**Chapter 3 soon! Please Review! **


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Own nothing

**A/N: Thank-you so much to everyone who reviewed. Sorry it's been a while since my last chapter, but here's chapter 3. **

**Susan's POV:**

"Peter, Susan," I heard the cheerful cry of my younger sister, ring from the front door, "Come and see father."

I looked up from Peter's chest and felt his arms tighten around me, "Go on," I told him. He looked down at me and I saw the guilt in his eyes, "Go."

I gave him a reassuring smile; he looked at me for a moment longer before kissing the side of my head and walking to the door. _I don't blame you Peter_, I thought, as tears plunge my eyes. I took a deep breath and wiped my tears away.

The only person I blamed was myself. I blamed myself for being born, I blamed myself for having to return home, I blamed myself for _him_ living…

The list goes on and on, I won't repeat it right now because Edmund has just skidded into the room, his face lit with joy and excitement like a small child on Christmas morning. Despite my misery and sadness I can't help but smile. I haven't seen him wear that expression since before we left Narnia.

"Come on Su," he runs to me and laughs, "Come and see father!"

I shake my head, "No Ed, it's okay, you go-"

But he grabs my hand and pulls me to the door, "Don't be silly," he laughs.

Edmund and Lucy didn't really understand why father was so cold to me. I didn't understand it myself. I had caught a few of the confused looks my little brother wore whenever my father blamed me for something that wasn't my fault, even when he had been present to witness what had really happened.

I felt dread and fear when I saw the brunette man, who I was supposed to call father. He was hugging mother, Lucy and Peter. He looked up and saw Edmund and me. I watched his eyes turn completely cold when he saw me, but they instantly warmed when they fell on Edmund.

"Edmund," he said, "What are you doing in the house? Come here."

He held out his arms to my little brother. However Edmund didn't move. I was slightly surprised when I felt his hand squeeze mine.

"But what about Susan?" Edmund dared to ask. _Oh God_ I pleaded silently _please Ed, don't say anymore, please!_

I looked at Peter. He gave Edmund a quick look that would have silenced the younger boy but Edmund ignored it.

"Aren't you going to give your old man a welcome home hug?" Father asked Edmund, grinning

But for the first time in months, did I see not Edmund Pevensie but King Edmund the Just.

"I already have given you a welcome but what about Susan?" said Edmund. He tried to keep his voice innocent as much as possible, "Susan hasn't even seen you yet."

"Maybe we should go inside," said Father, ignoring Edmund, "It's starting to get a little chilly out here."

"But-" said Edmund; however he was stopped from saying any more because father had started to move into the house, grabbed his arm that held mine and pulled him towards the house. I let go of Edmund's hand and I watched him look at me in confusion and surprise.

I felt a hand on my arm and I looked up to find my elder brother standing next to me, "Don't worry," he whispered in my hair, "Whatever happens I won't let him touch you."

I was slightly stunned at his words but he leaned down and kissed my cheek. I watched him walk back into the house, followed by Lucy. I stood there for a moment then followed my youngest and eldest siblings inside.

However it was a week later when I actually realized truth about my existence and my father's cruelty…

It had been a few weeks since he had come home. Mother and Father were out for the day, leaving the four of us at home. I was in the kitchen with Lucy, while Edmund and Peter were in the living room. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," I heard Edmund's boyish voice call. He opened the door and I heard a sound of a man's voice. I thought it my have been father. However I was mighty surprised when Edmund called my name.

I hurried from the kitchen and found an absolute stunned Edmund turn to look at me.

"Yes?" I asked my younger brother. He seemed speechless and pointed to the man at the door. I walked forward and found the reason behind my brother's shock.

And I didn't blame him. At the door stood a man around 35 years old and he was very handsome. He had exactly the same colour hair as Peter, same brilliant blue eyes, same pale face, same lips, same _everything. _But I realized the real answer to Edmund's shock and I become just as shocked as he was.

This man looked identical to Peter as we knew him just before we had fallen back through the wardrobe (AN: you know how they grew up in Narnia and all?).

Just like my little brother I was flabbergasted. I had heard of people looking alike to celebrities but this was just impossible. Utterly impossible.

I suddenly realized the man was saying something so I shook myself out of my daydream and said, "I'm sorry, may I help you?"

"Oh, yes," said the man smiling at me. He even smiled and sounded like the grown up High King of Narnia. This was starting to freak me out.

"I'm looking for the Pevensie household," he said, "Is this it?"

I nodded and said, "Are you looking for anyone in particular?"

"Ah, yes," he said, "Helen Pevensie?"

"Oh," I said, "Well, mum's not here right now. But I can tell her-"

"Mum?" he interrupted me sharply, "Helen has children." It wasn't a question, but not a statement either. I decided that I would answer it anyway.

"Yes," I said, "There are four of us."

I watched the man's eyes widen and he ran a hand through his golden hair, "Four?"

I nodded. I watched a small smile cross his features, "Actually, overlook that I came. Thank-you for you time anyhow young lady."

He nodded to me and Edmund and began to walk away. I shut the door and the two of us didn't really now what to say. Edmund finally found his voice.

"How," he said, his voice weak, "how the bloody hell is that possible?"

"How is what possible?" asked a voice behind us

We both turned and sure Peter looking at us. Edmund and I looked at each other before looking back at our older brother. I didn't really know how to explain it.

"Are you both okay?" asked Peter his voice filled with concern, "Who was at the door?"

"We don't know," said Edmund, "He never said his name, but that's not the point."

Peter looked at me, his face asking for an explanation. But I had none, only that fact that that man looked exactly like what Peter would look in another 20 years.

I remained silent so Edmund explained, "The man, he looked exactly like you."

I watched Peter face hold a little bit of confusion, "What do you mean?"

"He looked precisely like you. The grown up you," said Edmund

Peter raised his eye brows and said, "The grown up me?"

"I think Ed means how you looked before we fell back through the wardrobe," said a small voice.

The three of us turned to see Lucy standing in the doorway of the kitchen. She seemed to be listening to the whole convocation.

Peter looked back at me and Ed and I nodded. Then Peter face change, "Who was he looking for?"

"Mum," I said, "He was rather surprised that she has children."

"I bet," Peter suddenly said. I gave him a confused look, while Edmund and Lucy glanced at each other.

"Peter," said Edmund slowly, "Do you know that man?"

As young as he may be, Edmund still had the knowledge of the grown up Just King and sometimes I suspected that he could read minds or something. In Narnia we could always count on Ed to know what was happening in the Kingdom.

Peter didn't say anything for a moment. "I think we better all sit down," said Peter

He beckoned us to the living room and when we were all seated he said, "I haven't been completely honest with any of you."

He looked at me and looked me straight in the eyes, "I should have told you this years ago."

I kept his gaze for a moment, before looking away at my younger two siblings. They too didn't have an inking about what was going on.

Peter took a deep breath and said, "I don't really know how to explain this."

I watched him hesitate and bit his lip lightly and he turned to Edmund and Lucy, "We're not actually brother and sister."

I watched Edmund's eye brows raise and Lucy's face turned to even more confusion. I didn't really know what my reaction was, I was trying to understand the little sense that Peter was making.

"You see, you two are brother and sister," he gestured to Edmund and Lucy, "and me and Susan are brother and sister, but were not all brothers and sisters. But we are brothers and sisters in a way because of our parents, there not really our parents"

I watched Edmund's expression change from surprise to a look that told me that he thought Peter was awfully insane.

Peter sighed when he saw our expressions, "I'm not making much sense, am I?'

Edmund shook his head and gave a nervous laugh, 'Not much."

"Okay," he stood and began to pace. He paused for a second before trying to start again, "Many years ago mum had an affair. Susan and I were the result of that affair. However mum was married to father at the time, so he didn't ask questions when I was born but it got a little complicated when Susan was born."

"How?" asked Lucy. I saw Peter hesitate, "He just found out."

I sat there stunned. I stared at Peter for a few moments. Questions that I had asked myself all my life were starting to find answers. Everything was fitting into place now.

"You tell me this now?" I whispered, "After all these years…"

"Su," said Peter. The younger two looked at me but I had forgotten that they were in the room. I didn't say anything, I just stood and hurried out the room and it was only now I realized that all my life I had lived a lie….


	4. Chapter 4

**I know! It's been like what, 3 months since my last update? I am so sorry for that. I was really busy and I couldn't really be bothered finishing the story. But I have now. I know it's really mean of me not to update in ages and then when I finally do, I make it the last chapter, but you see I never intended his to be a chaptered fic, it was originally a one-shot so I had no more ideas for this fic. If anyone has any good ideas for this fic and could like to continue it, let me know and you can have his story!**



**By the way, thank-you everyone who has reviewed his story. I am very grateful for your time and all. Anyways I bet you just want me to shut-up so you can read the fic, which I better do!**

…**..Roxy oxoxox**

Disclaimer: Own nothing

**Susan's POV:**

My footsteps sounded like thunder to me as they hit the stairs. I ran to mine and Lucy's room and shut the door. I lied on my bed wanting more then anything to cry, but I refused. I would not cry, I will not cry. But even as I said these words I felt the lump in my throat and tears sting my eyes.

I took a deep breath and felt it catch in my throat. I will not cry, I will not cry, I will not cry, I will not cry, I will not cry. These four words became a single worded song in my head.

"Susan?" I heard a child's voice from the other end of the door. It was Lucy. I took a deep breath, wanting to calm myself. I wiped my eyes and took a few more deep breaths.

"Yes?" I tried to make my voice as casual as it normally was. I saw the door creek open and saw a quarter of my sister's face between the door and its frame.

"Can I come in?" she asked

"Yes," I said. Lucy opened the door and walked in and sat down next to me on the bed. Both of us were silent for a few moments before she spoke.

"I had always wondered," she said

"About what," I didn't try to hide the dullness in my voice. I was too miserable to even try.

"About how we looked all different," she replied, "I mean, we all have our similarities. Edmund and I have the same nose; you and Edmund have the same hair colour; you and Peter are both tall, but there was always a sense of difference between Peter and you with Edmund and me. I could never think of what it was, but I came to the conclusion that it was because you and Peter are only one year apart and both of you are the eldest two and Edmund and I are a year apart and we're the youngest two. Sure, there's only two years separating you and Edmund, but still."

I remained quiet as she spoke.

"But our ages aren't the point," she continued, "I always wondered how you and Peter got lovely blue eyes. Peter managed to get blonde hair and not to mention that you had Peter were able to get the attractive features. I mean, Peter was the most handsome man in all of Narnia and people said that you _were_ Narnia's beauty. I guess Edmund and I were okay looking when we were older, but I had always wondered how Peter and you had scored the good looks. I don't mean to sound rude about mother or father, but neither of them is every good looking, although mother is quiet pretty, but I wouldn't call her beautiful."

Despite my sadness, I couldn't resist the smile that was creeping to my lips, "Oh you do talk nicely of your parents, Queen Lucy the Valiant."

Lucy's one in a kind smile appeared on her face, "Why, Queen Susan the Bossy, I'm very much in favor of your flattering remark."

I turned around in a fake sulk at Lucy's new title for me, "Oh and I see you treat your siblings quiet pleasantly too."

"Hey, I could have said a lot more, but I thought I better not because you might…" Lucy trailed off then, as though she remember what she was about to say didn't quiet fit her sentence.

"I might what?" I asked, turned back around to face her

"I meant to say 'you might shot me with an arrow', but since you no longer have your bow…" said Lucy

"That doesn't mean I won't shot you anyway," I joked, as I lunched myself at her and tickled her. She squealed and laughed with joy.

Even though Lucy was the one laughing Susan felt a lot better at just hearing her little sister's laugh.

"I see you two are having fun," said a voice from the doorway. Both Lucy and I looked up at Edmund.

"Ed!" laughed Lucy, who was breathless, "Help, please!"

Edmund grinned and ran straight into his two sisters and instantly started to tickle me

"You should know Suze," said Edmund smiling, "You shouldn't pick on your younger siblings. Didn't you tell me that?"

"No," I said. It was now my turn to be breathless, "that was Peter."

I couldn't say much more because both my younger siblings started tickling the micky out of me.

"Okay, okay," I gasped, "I yielded! Mercy! Mercy!"

Sometimes family and laughter is the best medicine for any heartbreak. That's what I've learnt, but I'm still angry with Peter. He's let me live my whole life an utter lie when he could have told me the truth. But I suppose I will forgive him some day, if not today.

He was always too noble and innocent for you to stay angry at for long. Edmund could only hold a grudge for no more then two days. I suppose identity is a mystery and I haven't met mine yet, but when the time comes I just hope that I have Peter, Edmund and Lucy around for support.

**Finished! Remember if anyone has any ideas for continuing this fic, let me know and you can have the story! Please review.**

**Love you all a bunch!**


End file.
